2014 Legends and Stock Cars Race
Just like every Legends vs Next Gens/Stock Cars race at Nightdona Speedway, the 2014 Legends and Stock Cars race is an historic one, except this is one of the most historic ones ever. Bob, Darrell, Pinkie and Spike announce like usual but the pit reporter is only Shannon Spokes as Lapis Lazuli was busy helping Steven Universe collecting rare gems and Kori Turbowitz had a fever. Reason why it's historic? A terrible and almost fatal crash on lap 95 that happened Alex Quint got blinded by smoke of a damaged Kevin Racingtire (who hit the wall some time before this incident) and causing Quint to lose control, go into the pits and then hit the Gasprin pit in a similar crash of Henry the Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) in the Thomas and Friends episode "The Flying Kipper". Quint's impact caused the Gasprin pit to fall over him with Quint even ending in an angle except he never ends up in water. Floyd was forced to retire by Gasprin Crew Chief due to his pit being destroyed. A crash on lap 142 took out T.G Castlenut, Cal Weathers and Andrew Axler while a crash six laps later on lap 148 took out Lane Locke, Slider Petrolski, Chip Gearings, Sammy Smelter, Darren Leadfoot and Martin Power, making two '''Magnet Faces (Chip Gearings and Sammy Smelter) to be involved in '''one '''crash. Brick Yardley wins with Bobby Swift second and Lightning McQueen third. Good finish for the old Ernie Gearson in 4th and the highest finish legend is Billy Ford in 5th. 6th belongs to Dale Earnhardt Jr. This is the most historic Legends vs Next-Gens/Stock Cars race of all time, making it an infamous and legendary race no one could ever forget. Alex got way more injuries than his crash at the 1982 Southern 350 in which he went airborne but had to miss two races due to serious injuries and his career ending crash in the 1988 Daniel 500 at Daniel Raceway in which flew over the speedway with Don Chapcar. Alex nearly died in this race. However, he didn't faint. The red flag was out after Alex's serious crash. Trivia #This was Alex Quint's second worst crash. The worst being in the 1988 Daniel 500. #The Instrumental of The Flying Kipper played while Alex smashed into the pit. It played because RSN gave permission of HiT Entertainment to use Thomas The Tank Engine songs legally for races. #Floyd Mulvihill was forced to retire by Gasprin Crew Chief because of Alex Quint crashing into his pit and the pit falling down on Quint. Gallery Gasprin Pit Down.png|The Gasprin pit is down. The oval marks Quint. Transcript Alex Crashes Spike: Trouble! Kevin Racingtire hits the wall and is now smoking! He is currently on the backstretch and can he make it! Darrell: I don't know Spike. Kevin seems to be heading to the pits. (Shifty Drug Radio) Kevin: (Popeye toot)! I'm smoking after my crash! I'm coming to pit! Shifty Drug Crew Chief: We are waiting for you. Try and reach the pits. (End of radio) Bob: Kevin Racingtire releasing a lot of smoke thats blinding some racers behind him like Alex Quint for example. (Chop Saves Radio) Alex: OH NO! I CAN'T SEE A (Yee) THING! Chop Saves Crew Chief (same chief Alex had in the 70's and 80's): I know. I know. Keep going ahead. (end of radio) Darrell: Lot of smoke around the field. Kevin is heading to the pits BUT WAIT! Alex is behind him. Spike: I think he expected the smoke to clear. Pinkie: Kevin is turned! But Alex is still going! too fast! (Alex tried to brake, but was going too fast in the pits. He would smash head on into the Gasprin pit. The crew could not avoid the impact in time. The Flying Kipper instrumental played during this moment.) Pinkie: OH MY GOD! ALEX QUINT HAS SMASHED INTO THE GASPRIN PIT! Spike: You can see the damage! The pit is GONE! The post totally destroyed. One of the pitties right forks came clean off and the crew chief is leaking oil! Paul Martin is on his roof! Floyd: PAUL!!!!!!!!!!!! Paul: I'm okay. Spike: Yikes. Gasprin Pitty 2: OW MY ARM HURTS!!!! Gasprin Crew Chief (weak): I'm leaking too much oil. You're retiring. Floyd (groans): If you say so! Bob: This is the most historic Legends VS Stock Cars race in HISTORY!!! Darrell: I have never seen anything like that- Spike,Pinkie,Bob,Darrell: In our LIFES! Darrell: That's what I was gonna say Spike. Spike: Sorry, my bad. We all said it together thats pretty cool. Darrell: Anyway we'll be back for more coverage in just a moment. Spike: Stay tuned. Racers on Alex crashing Shannon: So racers what do you think of Alex crashing? Harold: Reminds me of that horrible race in 1988 Daniel 500 where Chapcar lost his life. Lightning: BAD! Jack Depost: Pretty cool The Flying Kipper Theme played. Terry: I guess. Roger: THE CRASH WAS SO BAD! ALMOST REMINDED ME OF 1988!!!!! Luke: I KNOW!!!!! Bobby Swift: HORRIBLE! Claude: SCARY! Shannon: Thanks for your thoughts guys. Teams # Intersection 00 - Jimmy Cables # Tow Cap 4 - Jack Depost # '''Cybercar 04 - Jack Spinner # Syner G 5 - Lane Locke # Dale Earnhardt Inc. 8 - Dale Earnhardt Jr. # Hotblamers 10 - Bernie Simpson # Combustr 11 - Chip Gearings # Nitroade 13 - Brian Brooks # Oxnard 16 - Thomas Tanrev # Octane Gain 19 - Bobby Swift # Steve Miller's 20 - Junior Moon # Blinkr 21 - Speedy Comet # Vitoline 24 - Brick Yardley # Nitroade 28 - Andrew Axler # Winter Park 30 - Martin Power # Triple Dent 31 - Terry Kargas # Mood Springs 33 - Dud Throttleman # Trunk Fresh 34 - Dirkson D'agostino # Shifty Drug 35 - Kevin Racingtire # Tank Coat 36 - Reb Meeker # Four 2 Cola 38 - Oswald Sidney # View Zeen 39 - Ryan Shields # Dinoco 42 - Cal Weathers # Revolting 48 - T.G. Castlenut # Sponsorless 48 - Mike Seasons # Easy Idle 51 - Ruby Easy Oaks # Leak Less 52 - Claude Scruggs # Faux Wheel Drive 54 - Tommy Highbanks # Fiber Fuel 56 - Brush Curber # Corrosion Seal 57 - Joel McQueen # Transberry Juice 63 - Medford # RPM 64 - Winford Rutherford # DataShift 66 - Devon Rutherford # Carbon Cyber 67 - Bobby Roadtesta # N20 Cola 68 - Ron Pitcar # Gasprin 70 - Floyd Mulvihill # Sweet Drink 72 - Eric Topfuel # Rev-N-Go 73 - Misti Motorkrass # Sidewall Shine 74 - Slider Petrolski # JLP 75 - Cole Speedland # Vinyl Toupee 76 - Rev Roadages # Retread 79 - Haul Inngas # Gask-Its 80 - Rex Revler # Shiny Wax 82 -''' Darren Leadfoot # '''Shiny Wax 83 - Mark Landis # Apple Inc. 84 - Mac Icar # Hostile Takeover Bank 86 - Chick Hicks # Chop Saves 87 - Alex Quint # Bumper Save 90 - James Robson # Sputter Stop 92 - Murray Clutchburn # Spare Mint 93 - Ernie Gearson # Rust-eze 95 - Lightning McQueen # Tuxedo Plumbing 98 - Johnathan Melter # Smell Swell 99 - Sammy Smelter # Oxnard 100 - Billy Ford # Tach-O-Mint 101 - Greg Candyman # Lil' Torquey Pistons 117 - Ralph Carlow # Clutch Aid 121 - Kraig Shiftright # Clutch Aid 122 - Klint Shiftright # No Stall 123 - Todd Marcus # No Stall 124 - Larry Smith # Power Cell 136 - Joe Wheelson # Shifty Drug 442 - Harold Axel Category:Historic Races Category:2014 Piston Cup Racing Season Category:Legendary Races